A transconductance amplifier is an electronic building block that converts a voltage to a current. Transconductance amplifiers are useful in building signal processing systems, such as communication systems. One desired property in a transconductance amplifiers is substantially linear voltage-to-current conversion over a wide dynamic range. Unfortunately, some transconductance amplifiers are not substantially linear over a wide dynamic range.